lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Janja's New Crew
Janja's New Crew is the seventeenth episode of The Lion Guard.Press Synopsis Janja replaces Chungu and Cheezi with two new hyenas in an attempt to sideline the Lion Guard. Summary The Lion Guard are checking the Pride Lands after a storm. Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano are nearby, with Janja plotting to use the sticky mud to their advantage whilst they dig in to some nearby wildebeests. Janja, however, slips on the mud himself and comes face to face with the Lion Guard. Cheezi and Chungu slide down to join him, followed by Nne and Tano. Cheezi and Chungu start to embarrass Janja in front of the Guard, inadvertently explaining his plan to them instead of leaving with Janja. Kion sees through Janja's lies and uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them away back into the Outlands and Janja leaves annoyed. Soon after, he 'fires' Cheezi and Chungu. He promotes Nne and Tano to be his new crew members, banishing Cheezi and Chungu. Nne and Tano join in on Janja's command, scaring the two away. The Lion Guard continue checking the area, but the pathway from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs becomes blocked as some mud slides down and covers the path. Beshte, Kion and Fuli begin to remove the debris whilst Bunga and Ono patrol nearby with the intention of diverting any animals that might happen to use the muddy pathway. Meanwhile, back in the Outlands, Janja explains the rules to his new henchman. He misses out rule number two, which slightly agitates Nne and Tano, forcing Janja to keep the rules short and simple - that he is the one who comes up with the plans. However, this time, Nne and Tano are able to concoct a brilliant scheme, whilst Janja is left confused. They plan to divert the Lion Guard by frightening away some antelopes one way and, whilst the Guard are busy dealing with them, feasting on some oryxes the opposite way. Janja remains confused by the end of their explanation, but decides to go along with it. Elsewhere, Bunga and Ono are patrolling a small area leading to the blockage. Twiga approaches them and attempts to move past, until Ono swoops in to deny her access. Bunga also explains the reason why, and Twiga thanks them for the heads up. Bunga finds her words hilarious, assuming that she was trying to joke around. Twiga becomes confused, and Ono urges her not to pay him any attention. Just as she leaves, Thurston approaches in a rush, becoming offended when Bunga blocks his path. Despite both Bunga and Ono trying to inform him of the blockage, he rushes away regardless. Bunga hopes that he'll make it, but Thurston soon calls for their assistance after he falls in the mud himself. Back in the Pride Lands, Cheezi and Chungu are at a loss on where to go after realising that they have entered the Pride Lands. Chungu even laments over Janja's absence, but becomes distracted when he sees some antelopes. He and Cheezi try to roleplay as Janja to make themselves feel better but fail. As the antelope run away, they comment that they hate how fast the prey moves. They cheer up when they notice some animal bones near a cliff and decide to eat them instead, since they won't move. As they feast, a landslide of mud topples down and sweeps them away. Back with the Lion Guard, Beshte, Kion and Fuli finally manage to clear the debris. Bunga approaches and attempts to explain a 'joke' to Beshte, but he isn't able to understand it. Soon, Ono notices two mud covered animals sliding down the steep hill and approaching the edge. He immediately alerts the rest of the Guard. Beshte leaps in and uses his body to stop them from sliding down further, and Bunga arrives to brings Cheezi to safety whilst Kion and Fuli bring Chungu to safety (unknowingly). When the hyenas reveal themselves, the Lion Guard are positive that Janja is nearby. Cheezi and Chungu become excited over their leader's possible return and explain to the Guard about what happened. After a short discussion between Kion and Ono, it is decided that they can stay, provided they clean up after the animals by eating only the carcasses, thus completing the Circle of Life instead of interfering with it. Cheezi and Chungu are only too happy to oblige, and chow down on a nearby carcass. Using his keen sight, Ono then witnesses a stampeding herd of sable antelopes, and the Guard race away. Close by, the antelope herd continues to move in the direction of Rocky Plains with Janja, Nne and Tano chasing them. They stop Janja after a while and hide him from the passing Lion Guard. When Janja questions their actions, Nne and Tano become annoyed at how poorly he listened to their plan. Janja wishes to eat the antelope, but Nne reminds them of their true goal - the oryxes. Nne and Tano run off, mocking Janja. Janja swiftly chases after them. As they vanish, the Lion Guard calm the herd down. Kion is positive that their guests have something to do with the stampede, and calls for his team to return to them. Meanwhile, the three hyenas continue their chase, but Janja runs into a slumbering Cheezi and Chungu by mistake. They are overjoyed to see their leader, but Janja refuses to pay them attention and continues chasing after Nne and Tano instead. Cheezi and Chungu decide that it must have been a dream, and they quickly go back to sleep to dream about Janja again, whilst the real Janja catches up to his new crew. Nne and Tano are disappointed to see him, and Janja is shocked when they announce that they were trying to ditch him. Tano then pushes Janja over a nearby cliff, where he falls on a mud covered rock. The two hyenas race away to the oryxes, abandoning their former leader. The Lion Guard then wake up the sleepy hyenas and ask if it was their doing. But it soon becomes apparent that whilst Janja was involved, they were innocent. They mention that it must have been 'dream Janja', and the Lion Guard realise that he must be around somewhere. After hearing the leader call out nearby, the Lion Guard soon rush to where Janja is trapped. He is furious at the betrayal of his new team members, but equally disappointed to see the Lion Guard. He gladly spills the beans and explains what they were up to, and the Lion Guard rush off. Soon after, Cheezi and Chungu leap down to keep Janja company, much to his annoyance. Nne and Tano approach the oryxes, but are stopped by Fuli and Kion before they can attack. After some small talk, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to push the two hyenas back into the Outlands. Nearby, Janja, for the first time ever, is glad to hear the roar. The rock then breaks away, causing the hyena trio to fall all the way down. The Lion Guard decide to help the hyenas, only to find them on the ground with a clear pathway back to the Outlands. Kion calls for them to leave, and Janja does so, calling for Cheezi and Chungu to join them. With elation, they race after their leader, and Beshte calls it a happy ending. Appearances Characters (in order of appearance) Locations Groups Animals *Spotted Hyenas *Lions *Honey Badgers *Cheetahs *Egrets *Hippopotamuses *Wildebeests *Oryxes *Sable Antelopes *Giraffes *Zebras *Butterflies *Gazelles *Geese (mentioned) References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season One Episodes